


Le Problème Hooper

by kis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Delicious the movie, Eating Disorders, F/M, Food, obsessive dieter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme a son habitude, Sherlock s'est emporté contre Molly. Et si il avait été trop loin sur ce coup-là?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Problème Hooper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress-dark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Huntress-dark).



> Bonjour!!
> 
> C'est avec un immense plaisir que je vais pouvoir vous faire lire mon dernier microscopique OS en date, inspiré par le merveilleux film "Delicious" avec Louise Brealey et Nico Rogner. Je remercie mon amie Huntress-dark qui m'a donné du courage et assez d''inspiration pour me faire sortir de ma retraite d'écrivaine du dimanche!!

Il était là, sur le trottoir, marchant sans de réelles destinations précises, les yeux dans les vagues. Dans les ruelles bondées de Londres, il n’était plus qu’un inconnu parmi les autres. Plus qu'une grande ombre parmi tant d'autres, traversant le centre animé de Londres. Sherlock regardait sans observer les personnes qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin. Les commerçants qui parlaient entre eux, haussant le ton à certain moment. Les personnes pressées de rentrer chez elles après une rude journée de travail. Et ceux qui partaient à la dérive. Comme lui, ce matin. Cette journée avait été horrible. Il a été horrible. Avec les autres. Comme toujours. Plus particulièrement avec Molly. Comme cela avait toujours été le cas. Seulement, il lui avait promis qu'il allait changer. Qu'il avait changé. Pour elle. Malheureusement, la cocaïne avait fait resurgir le pire qu'il y avait en lui. Et les mots étaient partie sans qu'il ne le veuille. John l'avait regardé avec le plus grand dégoût tandis que Molly s'était juste contentée de quitter le laboratoire. Sans lui jeter un regard, sans pleurer, sans lui parler. 

 

Et, putain, il se haïssait tellement pour ça.

 

John avait à son tour quitté la pièce en lui demandant de ne pas l'approcher tant qu'il n'était pas redevenu normal tandis que Mary lui balançait via sms des promesses de mort aussi douloureuses, les unes que les autres.  

 

Et maintenant il se retrouvait là, sur le trottoir sombre et mal éclairé qui se trouvait en face de l'appartement de Molly. Une faible lumière provenait de l'intérieur, elle était encore réveillée.

 

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sherlock leva tout doucement la main, respirant un grand coup avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. 

 

Juste... un trop grand silence.

 

Fronçant ses sourcils, Sherlock appuya une seconde fois sur la sonnette.

 

_Toujours rien._

 

Habité d'un mauvais pressentiment, le détective contourna le porche de l'habitation afin d'accéder à l'escalier de secoure. Il avait réussi à trafiquer la fenêtre qui donnait dans le couloir de l'appartement à Molly, afin de pouvoir s'y rendre en cas de besoin. La jeune femme ne devait pas être au courant de ce que Sherlock avait fait à sa fenêtre car il savait que la pathologiste pouvait devenir dangereuse quand sa vie privée était bafouée.

 

Posant précautionneusement les pieds sur le tapie crème du couloir, Sherlock détailla la pièce, remarquant le manque de bruit notable. Cependant, quelque chose frappa directement l’esprit de Sherlock en lorgnant sur la psyché de la petite brune.

 

Molly était connue comme étant une jeune femme très carrée et propre sur elle-même, travaillant dans une branche d'activité qui requérait à être le plus minutieux et soigneux possible. Sherlock savait que Molly aimait contrôler sa vie et ses gestes. Alors pourquoi des détritus jonchaient le sol de l'appartement de Molly Hooper, " _Miss Perfect_ "?

 

A même le sol, Sherlock pouvait voir des papiers d'emballage de sucrerie tel que des Mars, un pot de sauce barbecue ainsi qu'un pot de verre de sauce soja qui s'égouttait lentement sur le tapie. Des boîtes de médicaments ouverts se trouvaient là ainsi que deux feuilles froissées.

 

Tout doucement, le détective-consultant lu la première feuille.

 

Datant de 1990, l’en-tête était au nom d’une institue psychiatrique à l’abandon. On pouvait y lire en gros " _Trouble de l'alimentation_ " surligné en rouge. Regardant l'autre feuille qui datait de 1995 et provenant de la même institue, Sherlock pouvait clairement y lire " _trouble du comportement_ " et " _tendance suicidaire_ "

 

-MOLLY!! hurla Sherlock courant à travers l'appartement, jetant sans ménagement les feuilles qu'il tenait.

 

_Idiot!_ se morigéna pour lui-même le détective. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que par sa faute, Molly  était retombée dans ses propres démons. Il aurait dû le déduire, le savoir, être dans ses dossiers et classé dans son palais mental. 

 

_Pourquoi??_

 

Alors que le grand brun se dirigeait directement dans la chambre de la jeune femme, une petite lumière provenant directement de la salle de bain de la jeune femme lui avertit du mauvais chemin.

 

Ouvrant avec force la petite salle, Sherlock eu un soupir de soulagement en voyant la jeune femme, mais fut vite balayé par de la peur. Molly se tenait là, près de la cuvette des WC, une brosse à dent non loin. 

 

Jetant un regard à la cuvette, Sherlock pouvait voir du vomi. Ainsi que du sang. Sang qu'il retrouvait sur la brosse à dent. Elle s'était forcée à manger des aliments, des médicaments avant de se faire vomir. Tout ça par sa faute.

 

S'agenouillant auprès de Molly, Sherlock vérifia son pou avant de la prendre dans ses bras et l'a déposée sur son lit.

 

-Molly, ma Molly... souffla Sherlock, caressant tout doucement le front en sueur de Molly. Plus jamais. Je te promets. Plus jamais.

 

Avec une délicatesse inattendue de sa part, Sherlock borda minutieusement Molly avant de pouvoir reprendre une respiration plus normale. La peur de perdre Molly avait pris le pas sur la raison de Sherlock Holmes et maintenant que la jeune femme était en sécurité, il devait cataloguer les données nouvelles dans une salle de son palace mental, une image de Molly, gisante dans sa propre salle de bain avait même été apposée.

 

«  _Le problème Hooper_ »

 

Une fois la salle fermée, Sherlock embrassa le front de Molly avant de sortir de la chambre.

La soirée allait être faste.

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEND!!
> 
> Ou pas!
> 
> Je sais que ce n'est pas sur AO3 que je vais récolter les reviews, mais je propose quand même un deal. SI (et je dis bien si), les reviews ont été positives et SI j'ai la motiv', le courage, la force et l'inspiration, que diriez vous d'un prequel-sequel du POV de Molly??


End file.
